Suki,Suki,Daisuki!
by Kosette
Summary: For dear lord, he has broken my heart into millions of pieces, and yet I cannot forske him in his time of need. Why won't you see, Sasuke? How much I love you? How could you forget? Angsty.


Hello pplz, this is actually a challenge fic that phireye came up with so yea…the rule was that we had to write this sasunaru story with the words "love awlays begins with an obsession" or something... I hope I got it right or I'll have to re-write another one T^T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the awesome characters…sad, I know…SASUXNARU RAWKS! Kya~

And now, I present you, Ze one and only...

Suki, Suki, Daisuki! (Which means: Like you, Like you, I love you!)

* * *

They say love always begins with an obsession.

And oh how true it rings for me. For dear lord, he has broken my heart into a million tiny pieces, and yet I still cannot bring myself to forsake him in his time of need.

"Sasuke? What happened?" I feigned shock when I already knew. Those eyes, ones of pure onyx glided upwards and settled on my face, I scrunched up my face and made a funny expression to hide the blush that threatened to surface, "you look horrible, belive me…"

Those eyes that were scrutinizing me grew cold making me regret my words, "Hn. And I suppose you came here to gloat at your handy work?" His words cut deep, I don't understand you Sasuke, "can't you take a joke?" Haven't I already apogised?

"Not from you, I don't." Why not me? Why can't I be the one to console you Sasuke? Is it my fault that everything came to this? "Bastard." "Idiot, if that's all you came here for then you should just leave." Uninterested and dismissing was his tone as he stood up to leave. For a moment I panicked then the next thing I saw was Sasuke tripping on my foot.

I watched in horror as he fell face first to the ground, wincing when he turned to look back at me with black orbs burning with hate. "You," pointed his finger accusingly at me as he rose, " if you want to pick a fight then bring it." I shook my head vigorously, backing up a few paces, he however advanced even further and continued, "Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Heh, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, since the phys ed teacher never pairs us up together, I hope you put up a good fight, considering you being second in class for physical combat."

Sasuke, I love you, I love you so much it doesn't matter if I die today by your hands today. Just please hear me say this for once, something I've tried to say so many times ever since grade one, and even though I know that you will never be interested of a guy like me, just so you know, "Sasuke, I-" a blow delivered to my face sent a sharp hot pain up my skull. And even as I stumbled back a few paces, through my hazy white vision I could see only him. I smiled weakly trying to reach out to touch the ugly bruise that I gave him this morning, how I wish that it would just disappear. Sasuke was flawless and that offending dark patch on his face seemed out of place.

Am I an idiot? Was it wrong to think that this guy which had just beat me into a bloody mess was just amazing to look at under the dim lights of the locker room? A satisfying smirk hung on his lips as he admired his work. " You know what Naruto? I've always thought you looked good in orange, who knew that red was also your colour?" and with that, he stalked off to the bathroom. I didn't even realize that I had been crying until my vision went blurry.

But the pain that I felt were not the ones that he had inflicted on me, it was the pain of ten years of failure, failure to let him know, to let him hear my words, to make him look my way. Not even once had I managed compliment him, somehow whenever I tried, it always turned out to be an insult.

" I love you Sasuke," my voice came out barely a whisper as the tears continued pouring down my cheeks. Another failure, although I tried to remind myself that if he was happy hurting me, then I did manage to console him somewhat…

Why would I fall for such a cold-blooded, vicious and cruel creature you ask? Well that went a long way back. You see, he didn't always use to be like that. It all started when we met at the river bank…

_Naruto was moping. "I can't believe I failed the test again, gah!" he yelled to the setting sun. Then a dark figure at the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Eh? What are YOU doing here? Don't you know this is MY spot?!" he yelled at the raven haired boy sitting at the edge of the jetty. The boy didn't even flinch._

_Growling, Naruto walked up to the unresponsive male and swiveled him around, and gasped. Raven strands partly blocked his particularly large, round and oval eyes which could compete with the darkest of nights. Upon his porcelain face sat a small pout and a wrinkle on his nose. A picture of pure innocence. "I asked if we could share it!" the little doll-like boy argued._

_Naruto blinked and blinked and blinked and stared blankly at the other. "Are you a girl?" he asked, the raven's look of irritation morphed into one of horror, " Eww, no way, girls are high-pitched and squeaky, I'm a guy!" Naruto grinned, " High five man! Okay I give you permission to have this spot!" Then he paused to consider his proposal, after a few seconds of what seemed to be a difficult choice, cerluean blue eyes lighted up in delight at his new idea, "I know, let's come here everyday ok? It'll be fun just the two of us!"_

_The pale boy turned to look at his new friend disbelievingly."Promise?" wide eyes looked hopefuly when Naruto extended his hand to the young Uchiha. Their fingers locked to form a child's pact."Promise." Naruto flashed his most confident grin at the raven then turned to watch the sunset, the other mimicking his actions._

_Two splotches of yellow and blue were seen by curious passer-bys, of which some commented on how adorable they were, as the two boys bid the sun farewell, knowing that tommorow was definately going to be a better day._

And after that we would always meet at that spot whenever we had the time, and it was not long before I developed this obsession of him, I would get worried when he didn't come or came late and I just couldn't stop thinking of him.

Sometimes even as I stare at myself in the mirror, I ask myself, " Why won't you get over it?" He's not the Sasuke that I once knew, my Sasuke. I shook my head sadly, "Since when was he ever mine?" Sasuke had always been very independent even as a kid, he knew his way around practically everything and was always at the top of class. I on the other hand, had nothing to show for, besides my flaws and failures, and the fact that I was his friend, my heart still hurts now whenever I look back.

There was once when we were both so happy, what happened to those days we spent together just watching the time go by. Like everything else didn't matter, like the accident didn't happen.

**We were sitting with our backs against the world  
Saying things that we thought but never heard  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?  
Where everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on **

Is try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong

Before the worst, before we mend  
Before our hearts decide  
It's time to love again  
Before too late, before too long  
Lets try to take it back  
Before it all went wrong

**(The script-Before the worst)**

Sasuke, why won't you see me as a friend anymore? Am I that unworthy of your presence? Or did you really forget everything after the crash?

That's right, you were going to America and I had to stop you somehow,I just, I never thought that, if only I had been with you then, perhaps maybe then we would both forget

'It's not use' and I still hadn't stopped the waterworks, but the pain in my chest still has not left. "Maybe I'm really the one that hasn't moved on..."

_Meanwhile…_

Huffing in annoyance at Sasuke's ignorance, Sakura put on yet another smile and tried again. She put on a smile and walked up to him, "Ano Sasuke…" "What?" he answered, voice dangerously low. Sakura gulped, today was most definitely not his day.

Sasuke had already woken up to find out that his brother and that delinquent 'friend' of his had decided to break in and vandalize the Museum the night before, and him trying to play the role of a good citizen resulted in the scratches and a big, ugly and brazen bruise on the left side of his face. Sasuke sighed and repeated his reply in a softer tone, " What can I help you with?"

Sakura blushed at the raven's sweet voice and stuttered out, "I-I um, was k-kinda wondering if you would like to join me for lunch?" 'finally! Sasuke-kun noticed me! CHA! Score one for moi!' She thought excited that Sasuke, THE Sasuke, would be eating with her of all people. 'Just thinking about it makes me so happy!' Sakura giggled happily as she trailed after Sasuke.

Sasuke on the other hand was also deep in thought, recently a little bundle of orange had been butting into his already unsatisfactory life. He frowned, over the past few days the blonde dobe had been acting even more idiotic than usual, always coming up to him and throwing a few insults before banging his head on the wall (like he isn't dumb enough already) then disappearing. Things were really getting quite bizarre when he thought about it.

As for today…

Maybe he had been a little to rough with him but it was partly that idiots' own fault for insulting him when he was at his worst. He knew what had happened, Naruto obviously knew because he, after all, had been the one to kick Sasuke away (in his face, the nerve...) when Itachi sent a knife soaring past the kitchen and straight through the couch in the living room.

As for why Naruto had been there, well let's leave that for another time shall we?

* * *

TBC?

Ok, just to let you know, whether you want me to continue the fic is totally up to you and your reviews so yea^ ^

Review peoples! Aaannnddd…once I hit a certain number of reviews(not telling how many), then I will update.

Hmm…maybe I should leave it as a oneshot…saves me the trouble…


End file.
